They Say I'm evil And That Makes Me Glad
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Clara and Missy are in their final year at Hogwarts. Ever since their first year they have been enemies, can they get passed that to find love in each other? Misffle. Missy x Clara


0The first time they met, Clara was 11 years old. She was sitting at her house table after just being sorted by the Sorting Hat. She had gotten into Ravenclaw but didn't know anyone there yet. Before receiving her Hogwarts letter, she had no idea wizards and witches existed. Clara was taking in her surroundings, in awe of the Great Hall when her eyes landed on a brunette.

She had friends with her who were laughing together, but the brunette stood out to her. She looked like the leader of her pack of friends. The brunette was a Slytherin, sitting at the next table. Clara couldn't take her eyes off her. The brunette noticed Clara staring at her and gave her a wolfish grin, causing Clara to blush and look away.

Clara was in year 6 and 16 years old. The brunette that had caught her attention, her first day of school was in her year. She had later found out her name was Missy. They were enemies, had been for all of their school years. Missy would use spells to make Clara's time at Hogwarts very trying and Clara would often retaliate. Missy was clearly a psychopath. She was also a pure-blood.

They were in Potions class and were put into pairs for a task. The professor paired them together and neither was happy about the situation. "You better not make me fail" Missy hissed at Clara.

"I'll do my part as long as you do yours" Clara responded. They were tasked to create Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Missy gathered the required ingredients while Clara read over the instructions. Missy made her way back with the ingredients and placed them next to the open text book. First, Clara added sliced Shrivelfig into the cauldron. Second, Missy added six porcupine quills. Next, Clara stirred the mixture four times anti-clockwise. Missy added a sprig of Peppermint. Clara added nine sopophorous beans. Missy added three wormwoods and stirred the mixture six times anti-clockwise. Clara then cast a Cheering Charm to complete the elixir.

While they made the elixir, Missy's demeanour changed. She no longer seemed hostile towards Clara and she didn't do anything to torment Clara. "You're good at this" Missy commented.

"I love potions class. I always try to get the best grade I can in all of my lessons" Clara replied.

"Maybe you're not so bad for a muggle-born."

"Gee, thanks." Clara rolled her eyes at Missy. When Clara got back to her common room in Ravenclaw Tower, she didn't bother talking to anyone, she went straight up to her dorm room to change out of her school robes. On her pillow was a note however. Clara wondered where it had come from, who put it there. She hesitantly picked it up and unfolded it. Clara didn't recognise the handwriting, so it couldn't have been one of her friends. She read the note, not quite believing what it said.

 _My Dearest Clara,_

 _I see you around school and I am in awe of you. You are beautiful and intelligent_

 _and just the sight of you makes my heart race. I love to hear your musical voice_

 _in the classes we share together. I have had a crush on you since our first year_

 _here. I would tell you this in person but I'm afraid of your reaction. We're not_

 _friends, not even close. I couldn't not tell you how I feel however and so I_

 _write this note, even though I know we will never be together._

 _My hearts are yours always._

 _P.S: I love your stubbornness and determination and your refusal to_

 _let anyone treat you badly. Never let anyone change who you are._

Clara wondered who this mysterious person was. The confession was unexpected and she was confused about them says hearts, indicating they had more than one. Were there students here that weren't humans? She didn't know but she doubted the Headmistress wouldn't be aware of it. Clara sat there on her bed, trying to figure out who wrote that note. Eventually, when she gave up, she went down to the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures' Hippogriff Paddock. She stood close to the wooden fence, leaning her forearms on it and watched the hippogriffs run, dig for worms and play with each other. Clara loved watching the hippogriffs, they were beautiful, majestic creatures and she would love to befriend one and have it live with her. Her favourite that Hogwarts owned was one with a pitch black coat.

While Clara was watching the hippogriffs, she saw a dark figure walk into the forest not far from the paddock. Intrigued, she followed the person, no one was allowed into the forbidden forest. She followed them, gaining on them quickly, until she caught up with them and realised she was following Missy.

"Missy! What are you doing?" Clara questioned. Missy stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Clara, annoyance on her face.

"I'm going for a walk, what does it look like?" Missy said sarcastically.

"Students aren't allowed in here!"

"Well leave then."

"Not without you. You might get into danger."

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself." Missy started walking to her destination again. Clara walked in front of her and stopped her again.

"You can't! What if a centaur comes or something worse?"

"I'll use magic. Now leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you in here. So either you come with me back to the castle, or I go with you to wherever you're going. Which I think you don't want."

"Fine! We'll go back to the castle!" Missy huffed and turned back the way she had come. Clara walked with Missy all the way to the Slytherin Common Room, to make sure Missy went back. She even waited outside the entrance to make sure she didn't sneak out again. Eventually, Clara fell asleep outside the Common Room. Missy found her a couple hours later, when she was going to sneak out.

Missy sighed to herself and picked Clara up bridal style. She carried Clara all the way to her bed in her dorm and laid her in the bed. Clara hadn't even stirred while being carried. Missy changed into her pyjamas and got into bed beside Clara. As she lay there, Clara's body heat radiating off of her, Missy tried not to let her thoughts drift to the gutter. She fell asleep to thoughts of Clara's lips on hers.

The next morning, when Clara woke up, the first thing she saw was dark green curtains. They were just like her own but green instead of blue. Confusion covered her face as she looked around her. She didn't know where she was, but she wasn't in her bed. Then she noticed that next to her, Missy was sleeping soundly. "Shit!" Clara cursed loud enough to wake up Missy.

Missy stretched and yawned before her eyes blinked open. She saw Clara watching her wide eyed. Missy looked down at herself. Her pyjamas left little to the imagination. "Like the view?" Missy teased with a smirk, causing Clara to blush.

"What am I doing in your bed?"

"I found you sleeping outside my Common Room last night and thought you'd be more comfortable here. I would have taken you to your dorm, but it seemed too far to carry you."

"You wouldn't have been able to get in anyway."

"Oh please, Ravenclaws aren't the only ones clever enough to answer those riddles."

Clara was lost in thought for a moment before realisation hit her. "You left this note for me." Clara got the note out of her robe pocket. Missy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself, covering her face with her hand.

"You did! You like me? You always bully me!"

"That's my way of flirting!"

"That's messed up."

"I'm a psychopath! I am messed up."

"That doesn't excuse your behaviour. That is not flirting, that is bullying."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm stupid and awful."

"Apology accepted but I don't forgive you."

"I understand and maybe one day I can make it up to you."

"Maybe." Clara kissed Missy on the cheek and left the Slytherin dorm room to go back to her own dorm.

Over the next several weeks, Clara got no trouble from Missy or her friends and life at Hogwarts was a lot easier. Missy even defended her from her friends a couple of times. They were often partnered in Potions and even in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Every time they were partnered together Missy would flirt with Clara and make her laugh. Slowly they became friends, getting to know each other and spending time together. Every night when Clara went to bed, she would find a new note to read and wonder just how Missy had the time to put it on her bed.

Clara was sitting under a tree near to the lake reading, when Missy sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" Missy asked.

"I'm reading for an assignment" Clara answered. She closed her book, taking a break. Missy handed her a note. "You're finally giving me one in person?"

"I need to be here for this one." Clara opened the note and read it.

 _My dearest Clara,_

 _I am very sorry about all the bad things I have said and done to you._

 _Will you please forgive me? This is the first question I need answering_

 _but there is no rush to tell me. Don't feel pressured to decide_

 _something if you don't know. I will wait for however long you need._

 _Missy x_

"Of course I forgive you Missy. If I didn't we wouldn't be friends." Clara turned to face Missy.

"I'm glad you do. I have something else I need to ask…" Missy took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Will you go on a date with me?" Missy couldn't look at Clara and instead stared at the lake in front of them.

"I'd love to Missy." Missy looked at Clara, a big smile on her face.

"Great!" Just then the bell rang for the next class. They headed to their next class together, hand in hand.

That night, Clara found another note on her bed from Missy. Instead of a sweet poem or love note like usual, this one requested Clara to meet Missy by the Hippogriff Herd at 11pm, when everyone would be asleep. It was 10:30pm already, so Clara made her way down to the meet up point. When she got there, Missy was already there, watching the Hippogriffs.

"Hey Missy" Clara greeted, with a smile. Missy turned face Clara.

"Clara, thank you for coming" Missy seemed relieved that Clara showed up.

"Why did you want me to meet you?" Clara leaned against the fence next to Missy. Missy took a moment to get her nerves under control before talking.

"I uh, I have something I want to tell you, well show you really, before we go on our first date." Even though it was dark, Clara could tell Missy was nervous, it was rolling off her in waves. She covered Missy's hand with her own to offer comfort.

"What is it?"

"Come with me." Missy took Clara's hand in hers and started walking towards the forbidden forest.

"Is this where you were going last time we were out here?"

"Yeah." Missy led the way through the trees. "You know my note telling you I have a crush on you?"

"Yeah?"

"And how I said my _hearts_ are yours? That's a part of it." Missy paused in her tracks, her TARDIS was just around the corner and she wanted to tell Clara about herself before showing her the TARDIS.

"You're not human are you?" Clara asked, already knowing the answer.

"No I'm not. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey. I have a TARDIS, which is a space ship and can travel through all of time and space." Clara's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Whoa! Really? That sounds amazing Missy!" Missy was surprised by her reaction.

"You're not freaked out?"

"No! I mean it's a little weird, but not any more than me finding out I'm a witch." Missy got a huge grin on her face. "What does TARDIS mean?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My TARDIS is just around this corner." Missy led Clara to her TARDIS and watched Clara's reaction as she opened the door. Clara was in wide-eyed wonderment.

"Wow! It's smaller on the outside!" Clara walked around the outside of the TARDIS inspecting it. She then went inside, followed by Missy and had a look around the control room. "Your spaceship looks amazing and so futuristic!"

"Thanks." Missy sat on one of the chairs near the control panel. Clara sat next to her.

"This might be a weird question, but could I listen to your heartbeats?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know what two heart beats instead of just one sound like." Missy pulled a stethoscope out of her inside pocket and handed it to Clara.

"How did this fit in there?" Clara was amazed.

"Time Lady technology. It's bigger on the inside." Clara put the ear tips in her ears and pressed the chest piece against the left side of Missy's chest. She heard the steady but fast heartbeat that everybody had. Clara moved the chest piece to the right side of Missy's chest. She heard another steady but fast heartbeat that only time ladies and lords had.

"You really do have two hearts. But why are they beating so fast?" Clara curled up the stethoscope and handed it back to Missy.

"Probably because I'm nervous." Missy put away the stethoscope.

"Why?"

"I was worried that…"

"You were worried that I'd be freaked out and reject you."

"Yeah."

"I knew you weren't human from the first note Missy. I still accepted to go on a date with you and I still want to go. You are amazing and I find you very attractive." Missy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly and Clara.

"I'm glad, I really like you…uh…m-may I kiss you?"

"You may." Missy slowly leaned closer to Clara and kissed her softly. Clara quickly responded and kissed her back. The kiss was tender and sweet before they parted. "Wow, you are a phenomenal kisser."

"Your lips are so soft." Clara pulled Missy by the front of her cardigan into a second kiss. This time they didn't part until Clara needed oxygen.

"Didn't you run out of breath?"

"No, time ladies and lords have larger lung capacity."

"So, when are we going on our date?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"But it's a school night and I'll need my sleep."

"No problem, this is a time machine remember. That means we'll only be gone 5 minutes but the date will be a lot longer than that. So you'll have plenty of time to sleep."

"Great I can't wait." Clara had a big smile on her face.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere you want." Clara hugged Missy tightly in excitement.


End file.
